OBJECTIVES: To continue to participate as a member of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (1) studying the natural history of these diseases as modified various experimental therapeutic regimens; (2) to determine effect, extent, and duration of remissions obtained; (3) to determine the relative efficacy of the various agents used; and (4) to promote the best possible treatment of these disorders.